Container carriers are used in retail environments to secure a group of containers so that they may be grasped and carried as a single unit. Manufacturers using these container carriers may desire to use a container with a cap that is shaped differently from the neck of the container. While round-necked containers with round caps may be inserted and removed from a conventional container carrier with relative ease, a container with, for example, an oblong cap is not able to be inserted or removed from a conventional container carrier.